


My Seeker

by Haywoodss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodss/pseuds/Haywoodss
Summary: Somehow, Penny knows her Girlfriend is going to land in the Hospital wing after this match.





	My Seeker

 It was a beautiful sunny day at Hogwarts. The sun was out, the slight breeze was blowing ever so slightly in the hair of boys and girls already rushing to the Quidditch pitch to get good seats with their houses. The first match of the year was Gryffindor vs Slytherin, the intense rivalry between these two houses were enough to convince someone that the match was going to be a good one, And to expect a couple of fights to occur.

 "Hey Mc you alright? you look kinda green." Ben asked poking your face.

Rowan was sitting to your right and Ben to your left while the Weasley Brothers sat in front of you. You and Charlie had already changed into your Scarlet and Gold robes. The students in the great hall were chatting about the upcoming match while eating their lunch.

"Yeah i'm fine. Just a little Nervous."

"That's a little nervous? You look like you've seen Professor Snape naked-"

Ben was cut off by Rowan who slapped him on the head with her book. "Obviously Mc is nervous! She has to capture the golden snitch which will win us the game! That's something to be very nervous about Ben!" Rowan exclaimed while dusting off her book. "It's just that..its my first game being on the team... also its my first game dating Penny. I don't want to make a fool out of myself if the bloody Slytherins win the match" You say, head thudding on the table dramatically.

Bill snorted and picked up an apple ."You know Mc, i always thought that Penny would show up one day in the common room because knowing your lovestruck arse, you probably blurted out the Password while snogging." You quickly snap your head up and look at the redhead with puppydog eyes.

"Oh my deaaaaaaar wonderful prefect overlord. May i bring Hufflepuff Penny into the dwelling of the oh so brave Gryffindors?" Charlie starts to howl with laughter when you feel two hands enclose your eyes and whisper into your ear "guess who?" The hands drop to reveal the owner of the voice.

You see Penny wearing your scarf while her hair has been stuffed into a ponytail and your initials painted into her cheek with a shiny scarlet and gold paint. "Nice of you to join us finally." Bill said as Ben and Rowan made room for Penny on the bench. Penny immediately buried her face into your robes while you started to play with her hair. "Wow Penny, i wonder where you got that scarf from? would it be Mc's by any chance? Charlie asked, wiggling his eyebrows and making snogging sounds at the two girls.

"For your information Charlie. Mc and i found a nice room to snog in thank you very much!" Penny giggled smoothing out your hair and plucking the book out of Rowan's hands and setting it down despite heavy protests from Rowan. "We aren't going to waste our time studying right now!" we need to get pumped for this match! I can't wait for it to start!" Penny said "We have to discuss the game before it start-" Penny was cut off by a voice you've grown tired of hearing

"Well....if it isn't the Mudblood, Blood traitors and Cursed Girl, let's not forget the dumb Hufflepuff Haywood."

The voice sneered down at you. The owner of the voice was Merula Snyde. You hated her the moment she tried to  _kill_ you with devil snare the first day you got to Hogwarts

You Instinctively Grab your wand and get up to face her. "Sod off Snyde!" You Growl as Penny grabs you by the back of your robes. "Go write to your parents or something! Oh i forgot. Your parents are in Azkaban." You add staring her down as Penny attempts to clam you down.

"Why....you filthy......little FREAK!" Merula yells while grabbing her own wand. "Watch your mouth or you'll end up just like your brother-!"

 "What is going on here? Enough Snyde!" You and Merula were too busy yelling at each other that both of you didn't notice the greasy hair main stomping towards you

. "It was Mc Sir! She was bullying me and saying Nasty things!" Merula says while smirking at you. "twenty points from Gryffindor! If you ever do this again you'll be suspended from playing in any of the matches!" Snape barks at you. "Miss Snyde, return to your table or start heading to the pitch!" Snape adds as he marches back to whatever hell hole he hangs out in.

"What a bloody git! it wasn't even our fault" Bill murmured 

"Waybe he's just mad because he knows Gryffindor is going to beat his house!" Rowan says showing off Gryffindor's colors.

"Yeah....go Gryffindor...UGH! you guys love this bloody game but its so scary!" Ben eyes you while quivering "Mc! Seekers tend to get targeted the most out of the players! you can be sent to the hospital wing with broken bones!"

"Mc will be fine! the other players will be too distracted by her beauty to even go after her." Penny adds pecking your cheek.

"uhhhh this is cute and all" Charlie gags, pointing at You and Penny. "But its time for me and mc to start heading to the pitch." You start to pack up your things and straighten out your robes when you turn around and Penny is giving you a smile so bright, not even Charlies hair was a match.

" _You'll do amazing but, don't get yourself hurt okay? you already had too many visits to the hospital wing this year"_ Penny whispers in your ear " _oh and this is for good luck._

Penny quickly kisses you on your lips as you both ignore the jeering of Gryffindors around you.

You smile at her and start going after Charlie. The nerves in your stomach die down as you think-

_"what's Quidditch without a few broken bones away?"_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! my first story! please leave reviews and don't forget to follow me on tumblr @haywoodss!  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
